In a wire harness installed in a vehicle, a shielded electrical wire includes an electrical wire that is to be shielded and an electromagnetic shielding member for covering this electrical wire.
Patent Document 1 (JP2013-162728A) discloses an electromagnetic shielding member obtained by bending a flexible plate member made of a metal material into a tubular shape.
The electromagnetic shielding member disclosed in Patent Document 1 can be obtained by bending the plate member made of a metal material into a tubular shape such that a first outer edge of four outer edges of the metal plate member and a second outer edge located opposite to the first outer edge overlap with each other.
The tubular shape of the electromagnetic shielding member disclosed in Patent Document 1 is maintained by connecting the first outer edge and the second outer edge with screws. Also, Patent Document 1 discloses that the tubular shape is maintained by connecting the first outer edge and the second outer edge through welding.